A Bridge Forms
*'Release Date:' August 6th, 2010 *'Objective:' After absorbing the essence of the baby Decadere, it's VERY important that you talk to Elucidas! He's sure to have some vital information for you! *'Objective completed:' It was GOOD to meet your great-great-grandmother. In fact, it was GREAT! *'Scaled Yes/No:' Yes Monsters *(1) Grrrberus *(3) Necroslime *(1) Red Spectre *(3) Shadowhound NPCs *Azhura *Death *Elucidas *Nythera Rewards *Karon's Blade *Karon's Blade II *Karon's Blade III *Karon's Dagger *Karon's Dagger II *Karon's Dagger III *Karon's Paddle *Karon's Paddle II *Karon's PaddleIII Dialogue Nythera: Oooh, I feel... funny! That little Decadere couldn't have hurt me, but I feel WEIRD now! *Quest! *Back Loads Elemental Nythera Elucidas: I received your message, child. I trust your meeting with the DragonLords went well? Nythera: Oh, they talked to me alright. That father of Elysia's can talk for HOURS! Nythera: He went on and on about how wonderful dragons are -- which is true... Nythera: And how majestic they look -- which we do... Nythera: And how by cultivating relationships with dragons, mankind can better the world - which makes sense. Nythera: But we didn't do any of that until AFTER I took on a Decadere dragon on my own. And won! Elucidas: I do not mean to be rude, little one. But... you battled a full-grown Decadere. On your own? And without your full powers? Nythera: Well... hmmph. It was a SMALL one. Nythera: It might have been a baby. Elucidas: Aaah. Now it becomes clear. Nythera: But it was STILL a Decadere! And I beat it! Which means that once I have my ALL my powers, I'll be able to take on an adult and win! Elucidas: That is our hope. that is what we will work towards. But tell me, did anything happen when you slew the young Decadere? Nythera: Now that you mentioned it... Yes! Nythera: It exploded into a shower of sparks, which flew around me and then INTO me. Void dragon sparks tickle. Elucidas: Oh? Oh my. That DOES change things. I can see... I must think... yes. Yes, that will work! Nythera: What ARE you talking about? Elucidas: Stand still, child. Nythera: Why did you do THAT? Your breath smells like fire and pickled fish. Nythera: Gross! Elucidas: *sigh* Calm yourself, young one. I was testing something, and I've been proven correct. Elucidas: You have taken into yourself the essence of a Decadere Void dragon by absorbing the sparks your saw. Elucidas: This will make it possible for you to act as a bridge between the Creatioux and our wayward brethren. You shall unite us. You shall save us. Our salvation lies within you! Nythera: Next time WARN me before breathing into my face, alright? Nythera: But good to know about the bridge thing. I wondered how I was going to save you. Nythera: Oh, I knew I'd come up with something- I always do. But this seems easy enough. Elucidas: It might be a BIT harder than you expe- Nythera: So, does this mean you'll give me my Void magic, too? Nythera: I should really have that if I'm going to confront the Decadere again. Nythera: Which I'm going to need to do if I'm going to unite the two of you. Nythera: I think I've been doing well so far, don't you? Nythera: I'm sure Warlic would agree. Elucidas: *chuckle* Whether or not Warlic approves of you, I do, and as your Guardianship has been given over to us... Elucidas: ... WE will decide when you are ready to assume the rest of your powers. Nythera: But! -- Elucidas: And I would say that time has come. Nythera: Oh. Well. Good! I completely agree! Elucidas: There is one impediment, however. To be taught the intricacies of Void magic, you must learn from one of your own blood. Elucidas: I will lift the restriction on your Void magic enough so that you will be able to learn from your ancestor, but not use it until after you've been taught. Elucidas: Once you've undergone your lessons, your new magic will become available to you. Nythera: But my mother doesn't HAVE Void magic, and my father is a human! Nythera: I CAN'T learn from my parents! You'll have to teach me! Elucidas: That is not possible. Like sings to like. The Void magic in your veins will only recognize another of your bloodline. Elucidas: If there is no one living to teach you, you must journey to the land of the Dead, and find one of your kin there. Elucidas: Hmmm. ... Perhaps ... If I recall correctly, you had an ancestor, Azhura... MANY years gone. She wielded Void magic. Elucidas: A mighty dragoness, she was. An innovator, an explorer, and her sacrifice saved us all, though few know about it. Elucidas: You should seek her out. She will, I am sure, instruct you. Elucidas: You will feel drawn to her spirit; you will know when you come upon her. Death: Halt! Who are you to invade my Realm? To disturb the Peace of the Grave? Nythera: I am Nythera, Dragonmage Extraordinaire. Or, well, I WILL be! And I NEED to speak to one of your subjects. Death: The dead are beyond the concerns of the living. No one approaches them save with my permission! Nythera: I see. Well. Hmmm. Nythera: *thinking* He OBVIOUSLY expects me to challenge him. But I'm far too crafty for that! Nythera: May- may I HAVE your permission to pass and seek my great-great-great-grandmother? Death: ....... Death: Heroes don't usually ASK permission. Death: I've never had the chance to just say "yes" or "no." It's always "STAND ASIDE, DEATH" or "I'LL VANQUISH YOU, DEATH!" Death: Heroes never stop to think that maybe I don't WANT to battle them. That maybe I do favors because Death can be kind. Nythera: I almost died once. I don't remember you; all I remember is struggling to stay alive. Death: Yes, child. If you ever have the opportunity to resist, do not go gentle into that good knight. Death: Sir Vival is a wonderful administrator of the Underworld, but he's not very kind to the newly dead. Death: But I digress. WHY is it that you must venture into my Realm? Whom do you seek? Nythera: My ancestor. I need her! She is the only one I know who can teach me how to use my powers. Nythera: Without her, I have no chance of reuniting the Creatioux and Decadere. Nythera: The Creatioux have been so good to me. I- I would like to help them, to say thank you. Death: Helping others is a noble cause. I commend you. I will grant your request. Death: Look inside yourself. Blood calls to blood. Blood is and was, and ever will be. You are connected to your kin. Death: Sense her, and she will appear. Go now, and find her. You will be welcome in my Realm, young one. Nythera: Are... are you Azhura? You feel... FAMILIAR somehow. Azhura: That I am! It's been centuries since someone sought me out. You. Purple-hair. You're a descendant of mine. Azhura: Which one are you, now? I've so many, it's hard to keep track. Nythera: I am Nythera. I'll probably be the most famous of your descendants by the time I'm done. Azhura: Haha, I like you, little one. You remind me of me at your age. Azhura: Hmmm... I sense... Void magic inside of you, but muted. They blocked you, didn't they? Nythera: Yes! But I suppose it was necessary. Everyone else seems to think so, anyway. Nythera: Elucidas -- he's a Creatioux dragon- Azhura: Oh yes, yes I know of him. Quite the charmer, isn't he? Nythera: Um... I guess so. If you like smelly old- Azhura: Finish your thought dear. Keeping in mind, of course, that Elucidas and I are old, OLD friends. *smile* Nythera: Er- ah- nevermind. Nythera: I'll be allowed to have my magic back, though. If you'll teach me how to use it, that is. Azhura: Oh my, yes. We'd better teach you how to use it! If we don't, you're apt to destroy yourself. Azhura: *thinking* May she never endure what I have! Azhura: The Void is a deadly place, and the element that infuses it is both addictive and powerful. Azhura: Come here, dear. We will begin without delay! Azhura: Well! THAT was certainly the way to do it! Azhura: You've done well. Yes, beyond my expectations. Azhura: I do believe you're ready to handle the raw stuff of the Void. Azhura: Your finesse will grow with your experience. Azhura: I can teach you no more. Azhura: You are ready to grasp as much of your power as you can hold, my dear. Category:Quests Category:Book 1 Quests